legouniversefandomcom-20200223-history
Armor
For Players Armor is a meter which players do not begin with, but which is earned and improved by equipping new accessories and earning new ranks in their factions. Armor will generally be the first meter to be depleted when under attack, so it's a great way to avoid getting too badly damaged. However, armor will run down and once it reaches 0, all damage is routed to the Health meter. Armor can be replenished in several ways for players: *Gathering Armor Power-ups (Dropped by most enemies on Forbidden Valley and Gnarled Forest, less commonly in Avant Gardens, almost always on Crux Prime and obtained by smashing Smashables) *Using consumables (such as Armour Polish, or Armor Gleam) *Using Special Items (such as the Yo-Ho-Mug) *Using Instruments (currently the Bass Guitar) can sometimes replenish armor. *Using the armor boost ability of the Samurai, Knight or of Crux Prime Armour replenishes a small amount of armour. However, due to cooldown, imagination expenditure and poor effect, it is far less versatile or effective than the Assembly abilities. (see below) *Using the repair ability of the Engineer, Summoner, or Inventor - chargeup the Summoner Staff, Engineer Wrench, or Inventor's Launcher. As rank increases, you can opt to hold the chargeup for longer to replenish more armour. Many newer players are unaware of the fact that the repair ability does not restore the armor of nearby allies unless within minigames or instances, or unless you are actually in a team, as introduced in the Crux Prime patch. Many pieces of equipment will increase maximum armor. Please note, however, that increased maximum armor will not increase actual armor score. As a result, if, for example, a player equips the Scorpion Shield, his Armor score would stay at 0, even though his maximum score is now 3. If items are unequipped and re-equipped, the maximum armor will be restored, but the actual armor score will need to be replenished. For Enemies For normal enemies, there is no armor meter (ex: Stromlings, Stromling Admiral, Dark Ronin). However, bosses such as the Stromling Ape and Maelstrom Dragon have noticeable armor meters. Their meters work in a different way to a minifig's. When the armor meter of a Dragon or Ape is depleted, it drops to the ground, stunned (In other words it is a secondary health meter). The armor meters of these beings will be replenished according to circumstances. *For Stromling Apes, the armour meter will be replenished if no players are in their vicinity. If an Ape is stunned (by reducing its armor to zero), it will wait a period of time before regenerating half of its armour score, making it critical to attack it while it's weak. *For Maelstrom Dragons, the armor meter will not be replenished fully so long as a player is on a Dragon's platform. If all players on the instance are smashed, and there are no players in its vicinity, the Dragon's health and armor meters will be fully replenished instantly. Immediately after its armor score is reduced to zero, the dragon will be stunned, dropping the quick-build which allows for an instant victory. If players do not use the quick-build as soon as it drops, the dragon will wake up, and continue fighting. However, its armour will not regenerate while players are on its platform. Trivia *In earlier versions of the Main Release, Crux Prime Armor and the Sentinel Knights' Helm would increase maximum armor. However, since a recent patch, they only restore a small amount of armor, and enrage nearby enemies. As of Power of The Nexus Force Update these abilities once again boost max armor. Category:Stat Category:Gameplay